Waking up in Vegas
by alex.jh.14
Summary: When Alex, spanish sports reporter goes to Vegas with her 2 bff, she expects to have fun, make mistakes. But not as big as this one. After hitting it of with Fernando Torres, what will she say when she wakes up next to him with a ring on her lft hand?
1. It's freakin Las Vegas!

**It's Freaking Las Vegas!**

Welcome to my life. Don't worry you won't be bored by it. I can guarantee you'll be up late at night reading and reading about it.

SO let's start, shall we?

"Ladies, I have a feeling this is going to be an unforgettable trip," my best friend Kathy Torres said. We were boarding a plane that would take us to Sin City.

"How can it not be? We're young, we're hot, and it's fucking Las Vegas. It would be a shocker if at least one of us doesn't wake up on a park bench cuddling with a complete stranger," I said.

"Well you and I probably will, but of course Kayla here will be to busy thinking about her dear Andrew," Kathy mocked.

"Oh shut up, I can't help it, I'm getting married! Just you wait till you find your lover boy," Kayla responded back.

"Please Kayla; don't you know me at all? I can't last 2 weeks, let alone a whole lifetime, with a guy. Anyways why couldn't Andrew come anyway?" we started looking for our seats.

"He was going to take care of his mom, she's sick, and well he said he couldn't leave her alone like that."

"Wow, Andrew is just so, so, perfect," I said.

"I would say odd actually," Kathy said. We burst out laughing when we saw the look on Kayla's face. "We're just kidding Kay, Andrew is a great kid, perfect for you," I said once we calmed down.

We sat down in our seats and started to turn off our cell phones. "Yeah, it's just that I like my men a bit rough around the edges," Kathy said.

"A bit rough around the edges? You practically want them to be ex-convicts!" I told Kathy. "The last guy you dated had a parole officer!"

"But he was so sweet. He told me that while he was in jail he would write poems about love and life and a bunch of other things!" Kayla and I just laughed at her.

"Well, what about you Ms. Alex? I still haven't been able to figure out what type of guy you like, and I've known you since freshmen year," Kathy exclaimed. It's true I am hard to figure out. It's just that I didn't really know what type of guy I liked.

"You date every type of guys! Last month you went out with that lawyer guy and then last week, you went on that date with that crazy jackass wannabe!"

"He wasn't crazy! He was a dare devil," I defended. "Just because he sky dives and bungee jumps does not mean he's crazy."

"The point is you are unpredictable when it comes to guys," Kayla piped in. Just then the pilot came out to welcome us. "I'd like to thank all of you for preferring our airline and I hope you enjoy your flight, we will be taking off in a minute," he turned to look at me and gave me a wink I just smiled back at him.

As soon as he left Kathy turned to me, "See now you're going to hook up with an airplane pilot."

"Oh I am not going to hook up with the pilot," I said and then I mumbled, "Of course I wouldn't say no to a date."

Kathy heard me and said, "My point exactly, you'll date practically any type of guy!"

"Well, it's just that I don't really know what type of guy I like, so I thought I should just try them all and see which I prefer,"the airplane started to move and the stewardess started to do show us all the safety procedures.

"Well, we'll see what we can find in Vegas," Kathy said. "After all, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," I say.

"So what are we going to do once we get settled in the hotel," Kayla asks. "Well, it'll be like about 7:00, so we can get some dinner and then start getting ready to go out," I tell her. We we're already flying and people were started to go to sleep, or read a book, or some were even watching the horrible movie that the airline shows during the flight.

"Well, till then I'm going to catch some Z's, so good night and God bless you," Kathy said and almost instantly fell asleep. Kayla got out a book and started to read, so I decided to take out my iPod and turned it on shuffle.

Well I guess now would be a good time to tell you some facts about me and my wild life. Well, at the moment my two best friends and I are heading of the Las Vegas to celebrate many things in our life. One thing we're celebrating is Kayla's engagement. Another thing is my new promotion, you see I'm a sport reporter for the Spanish channel Telecinco and since I've been doing well I'm one of the lucky ones who get to go to the World Cup in South Africa! And we're also celebrating Kathy for well being well…Kathy.

You see, Kathy and Kayla have been my best friends since we met in freshmen year at Saratoga High School in California. We've been inseparable ever since.

Kathy's parents we're Brazilian immigrants back in the day, but her father was very smart and hard- working, so he studied and became a doctor, her mother owns a high-class Brazilian restaurant. Kathy had decided to become a chef like her mom and now had her own restaurant in New York. She was to say the least eccentric, but that's why we loved her so much.

Kayla was in a word the perfect child. She always got fantastic grades, and would always help her mother around the house. Both her parents were American and both expected a lot from her, but mostly her mother. She was usually the shy one of the three, but was one of the sweetest persons I have ever met. She became an architect, and lives in Boston with her fiancé Dr. Andrew Smith (It's an understatement to say that her mother approves).

Now it's my turn. I'm Alexandra Villarreal Aveiro. I was born in Madrid, Spain, so naturally I'm a Real Madrid fan and a dedicated one too. My dad is Spanish but my mother is Mexican. So far I've lived in 3 different places, Spain, Mexico and USA. My dad is an architect and has his own company, he has one located in the US and the other in Spain and my mom is a book editor. One of my favorite hobbies is soccer. I love the sport, that's partly the reason why I chose a career in sports news casting. Now I'm going to the world cup in South Africa and I couldn't be happier.

But right now I was ready to spend some time with my girls and enjoy life!

When I woke up we had landed in Vegas.

**Hello my readers! And welcome to my lovely mind! **

**First of all, I'd like to thank you all for reading this story, I know there aren't a lot of soccer-stories out there(what a shame), but hopefully you'll like this one.**

**Second of all, I'd like to thank my awesome tutor Becki2810! She has been wonderful, and has been such help! Thank you Becki! **

**Well, hopefully I will have another chapter up in a couple of days! And I promise that there will be more love-action! Haha!**

**Well,**

**Goodbye for now!**

**Alex**


	2. You with the face!

You with the face!

We were still at the airport with our luggage deciding whether to rent a car o to take taxis.

"But taking taxi's is soo much funner," Kathy was arguing.

"More fun, 'funner' isn't a word Kathy, and besides it will be much more easy and convenient for us to rent a car," Kayla told her. I heard Kathy mumble _smart ass._

"Kayla is right Kathy, we want to be able to travel easily, let's just get a car. Come on you can even pick it out!" at that Kathy got more excited and quickly agreed.

With that settled we drove out of the airport in a white glossy Porsche. Kathy has always liked to stand out.

Once in our hotel room, which was gorgeous we started to unpack. It was a penthouse suite in the Hotel Bellagio on the Strip. It had three bedrooms so each one of us got their one bedroom. A soon as we got there we ordered some snacks and started getting ready. We were going to Glass, a club the hotel stewardess told us was opening up tonight.

"Ladies! Hurry up and eat something and get ready!" Kathy ordered us.

I quickly ate a sandwich and started getting dressed. I had decided to wear a pale platinum sleeveless dress. It had a drape neckline with a v-back and it clung to my curves nicely. I paired that up with some simple black heels. A nice elegant yet sexy look. I left my semi-curly hair down and applied my normal make up just with a smokey- eye. **(All dresses will be on my profile)**

When I was done getting ready I walked out of my room and went to the living room where I saw Kayla all dressed up already. She had on a billowy black dress and some lacy black heels. Her brown hair up in a bun and she very little make up on. Kayla was the most modest one of the 3, but she was still beautiful.

"Wow, Kayla you look incredible," I complimented her. She blushed like she always does when she receives a compliment. "Thanks Alex so do you,"

"Well, I think Kathy won't be done for a good 20 minutes, let's take a drink," I suggested to Kayla. I went to the wine cabinet in the kitchen and took out a bottle of red wine. I poured each of us a glass.

"Kay, you know what?"

"What?"

"I want what you have," I told her referring to her relationship with Andrew.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "I mean, I want what you have with Andrew. You know? A steady relationship filled with love, and knowing that someone cares about you and will always be there for you. I don't mean to sound like a sap, but I want all that you know. To get married and form a family," I explained to her.

"Well, Alex I am sure you will be able to find it. You just haven't come upon the right man. When I met Andrew it wasn't that love at first sight you think it would be. It was slow, progressing love that started building up. Now I can't wait till our wedding," she said dreamily.

"Okay ladies, as much as all this warms my heart up, it's time to go!" we were interrupted by Kathy coming in to the room wearing a skin tight one shoulder long-sleeved black dress, with some cherry red high heels. Her blonde curls were tumbling down her back and she had applied more make up than any of the three of us, but she looked classy. She spun around to show us her outfit.

"So? How do I look? I think I look okay, but you this is Vegas, it is never too much," she rambled on until Kayla interrupted her. "You look great Kath, don't worry,"

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll get laid," I told her with a smirk.

"Why, thank you Al, that what I was hoping for with this outfit," I'm not sure if she meant that or not, but I just laughed while Kayla rolled her eyes at both of us.

"Well, let's get going shall we?"

"I call dibs on driving!" Kathy yelled. Of course, she would never drive. I was always the one who drove, Kayla drove like a grandma, and we didn't trust Kathy behind a steering wheel.

"Kathy," I started tell her in voice that sounded much like a mother explaining something to her 4 year old kid, "we have gone over this millions of times. You don't drive, Kayla doesn't drive. Only I drive. I don't care where we are. I'm the only one who gets to drive,"

"Oh, fine, but I get shotgun at least,"

With that we headed off downstairs and drove off to Glass.

Once outside the club, we saw there was a massive line.

"Kayla what are you doing?" Kathy asked her when she saw she was heading towards the back of the hug line. "Well, what do you think? I'm getting in line."

"Oh Kay, do you really expect us to wait in line? Ha!" after saying that she walked off toward the front of the line, while I just looked at her smirking, and Kayla just rolled her eyes. We saw her talk to one of the bouncer, touch their arms a bit, laugh, twirl her hair and in 10 minutes she was back with a pleased smile on her face.

"Let me guess? We can go in now?" I told her with a smile.

"Free of charge," she answered.

When we entered the club, we were instantly hit by the loud music, flashing lights, and perfumes of the people inside. We got a table and ordered some drinks. We always had our starting shot, together at the table.

"Let's make a bet!" Kathy started saying. Kayla looked confused and asked "About what?"

"I bet you Kayla, that you will at least kiss one guy, but the end of tonight," Kayla, looked surprised while Kathy dared her to bet.

"Fine, what do you want to bet," I was shocked that Kayla would actually go through with this, but again she must be certain that she wouldn't do anything wrong.

"Car privileges, for the whole time we are here in Vegas,"

"I can't decide that alone, Alex has to agree too," she turned to me waiting for an answer. "I trust you Kay, of course if you do lose this bet, you can be sure as hell I'm not driving with you guys,"

"It's a deal then," they shook hands. I could already see that Kathy was going to do whatever she could to get her to break. We were best friends, but she's never really liked Andrew. To tell the truth neither have I, there's something creepy about him. And aside from that, she really wanted to drive.

"Well, now that that's settled, let us begin our night of regrets, mistakes, and a shit load of fun!" as I said that we clinked our glass and downed our shots. After many years of practice in Kathy's room when her parents were out, we were all experts (even Kayla).

We ordered more drinks, and were talking about the bet, when the song Break Your Heart by Ludacris and Taio Cruz, so we rushed out to the dance floor. We started dancing together, although we were pretty cramped, when we heard a lot of people start to yell and shout, but not in a sacred way, more like they were getting excited about something. We ignored them and kept dancing, after a couple of songs, Kathy started dancing with some guy (no surprises there) and Kayla had gone to the bathroom, so I decided to get a drink.

I walked up to the bar and saw a free spot in the otherwise crowded counter. I walked up and tried to get the barman's attention.

"Excuse me!" I tried to say in a loud voice. "Excuse me!" I yelled a little louder. "Hello!" I still couldn't get his attention and I was starting to get annoyed. "HEY!" I yelled, I always try to be polite, but I do not like to be ignored. "I WANT A DRINK!" I yelled even louder, but still no answer.

"AY! Te estoy hablando! Hijo de-"(Aah! I'm talking to you! Son of a-)

"Do you need help?" out of all the loud noise, came a nice voice that sounded like it had a Spanish accent. I had lost mine, after so many years in the US; it only came up a little when I was speaking Spanish.

I didn't bother to turn to look at the owner of the voice because I was still trying to catch the bartender's eyes.

"No thanks, I'm sure I can handle it myself," I answered. I've always liked to be more independent, and I so rarely accepted any help from anyone, much less a stranger. No matter how nice his accent sounded.

"YOU! WITH THE FACE! SELLING TH DRINKS! I WANT ONE!" I tried to get his attention again, to no avail, but then I heard a loud whistle next to me and the bartender's head snapped in my direction, suddenly his eyes widened and he rushed over to my spot.

"Finally, I'd like-"

"Yes Mr. Torres, what would you like sir, I'm sorry for the wait, how about some complimentary drinks?" the short man asked the person- Mr. Torres- behind.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "I guess I'm invisible tonight!" I shouted.

"Thank you, it's all right," the Spanish accent voice- apparently Mr. Torres- said in a charming voice, "I would like a vodka, and she would like a.." he trailed of and nudged me.

"Tequila Sunrise," I answered quickly. The bartender started to mix our drinks instantly.

"You know, I could have managed perfectly without you," I said as I turned around to look at Mr. Torres for the first time. Damn.

As soon as I saw who it was I couldn't believe it. It was Fernando Torres. Forward for Liverpool United, member of the Spanish national team, and my favorite footballer! Shit! Wait! He's talking! What did he say? I better listen.

"I'm sure you could have managed, but I'm always a gentleman," he said smoothly, smirking a little when he noticed me staring. "Although you did look quiet cute trying to get the bartender's attention," he had a hug smirk on his face as he said this; I only narrowed my eyes a bit and smirked. The bartender than handed us our drinks and Fernando paid.

"So is there no way you'll be letting me pay for this?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said with a smile, "I would never let a woman pay, so don't bother,"

"Fine then, thank you very much for your help and for the drink," I said politely. "Of course, I would like something from you as well," I stared at him confused. "Your name." he said.

"Oh! Of course, Alexandra Villarreal," I said sticking out my hand. He took mine and kissed it. I think I blushed, and I rarely ever blush. "And you are?" my voice sounded a bit higher than usual, but hopefully he hadn't noticed.

"Fernando Torres."

"I already knew that," I said matter-of-factly. "Then why did you ask?" he asked confused. "Because, I would look like creep. 'Oh I know who you are. You're Fernando Torres! Liverpool player and member of the Spanish national team!" he laughed. "So you do know quite a bit about me," he said smugly.

"How could I not, I am a dedicated football fan I'll have you know," I told him. We were still at the bar but there were slightly less people.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. "So would this dedicated soccer fan like to dance?" he asked with a charming smile. There was no way I could say "no" to him so I just took his hand and walked off to the dance floor. I started wondering about where Kathy and Kayla were, but all that flew out of my head when he pulled me closer and put his hands on my hips. We danced in perfect rhythm while he guided my hips to the beat of the music. Wow, he was a good dancer. We kept grinding into each other for a few more song, not saying anything, just keeping eye contact.

"I think I need a drink," I said after one song finished. He took my hand and guided me to the bar where he ordered 2 vodka shots.

"Do you know how to take a shot?" he asked, I was about to answer when I got an idea.

**Hola!**

**I'm sorry about the links I promised to have on my profile to the drsses. i totally forgot! But don't' worry, I have them all now!**

**So what do you think? I need comments! **

**Please!**

**I liked this chapter, but the next one will be the exciting one. **

**Adios!**

**-Alex **


	3. Do you believe in love at first sight?

Chapter 3

(ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES ARE IN THE END)

_**Previously on Waking up in Vegas, **_

"_Do you know how to take a shot?" he asked, I was about to answer when I got an idea…_

"Kind of, but I usually stick to cocktails," I said, pretending I was a bit hopeless. "Do you want to try?" he asked, as if he was teaching a little girl how to ride a bike. "I guess," I said my voice sounding a bit nervous, he led me to a table not far away. I fake tried to take my shot and I coughed a bit to make it more convincing. "I 'm not sure if I can," I still had half of the shot left, and I drank that a bit more easily. I could have easily taken down the entire shot, but I was planning to play with him.

"All right I think I'm getting better, how about we have a contest? I always do better when I'm under pressure," I said battering my eyelashes a bit. He seemed interested, "Alright. What are the stakes?"

I smiled, "Whoever can drink three shots the faster wins."

"Alright," he said like he was considering it, "if you win I'll introduce you to the whole Spanish team, and I'll get you free entrance passes to any club on the Strip," he said, mmm very interesting. "And if you win?"I asked.

He leaned down and said, "You go home with me." His breath on my neck sent shivers up my spine, but I recovered quickly and turned to look at him with a smirk. "Deal," I was already planning on doing that anyway. We shook hands and he led me back to the bar and called the bartender.

"What will it be Mr. Torres?" he asked with devotion in his eyes.

"Seven shots of tequila," he said with confidence, the man started serving them right away. "Could you have them taken to my table pleases?" the man nodded and Fernando led me back to the table.

"Why seven shots, Mr. Torres?" I said with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes, "Well, just in case one happens to spill, I wouldn't want you to have a reason to quit."

Just then the 7 shots were delivered to our table by a waiter, plus some slices of lemons. Fernando lined them up, three in front of me and three in front of himself.

"OK, when I say go, we'll start drinking, whoever finishes first is the winner," I simply nodded and concentrated.

"One, two, three…Go!"

I quickly grabbed the first shot glass and swallowed, I took a breath and sucked on the lime, hastily I grabbed the next shot glass and did the same, I looked over at Fernando while I sucked on the lemon and he looked very surprised, he had just downed the second glass. I grabbed the last glass and again, I shot it down my throat, I took some deep breaths and sucked on a new lemon.

"Fuck," he said, a bit out of breath as he finished his last shot, "I thought you couldn't take a shot. You hustled me."

"No I didn't, I just…no, actually, I did hustle you," I said with a big ass smirk. "How'd you learn to take shots like that?"

"Practice," when he looked at me confused I explained, "My two best friends and I used to practice in one of their houses when her parents were away." He barked out a laugh and I joined him to, I guess the alcohol was starting to wear in. After a while of laughing I remembered something.

"Hey, what about my prize?" I asked. "Come on follow me," he said with a sigh, h grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

We pushed our way the mass of people, but surprisingly it wasn't that hard. Well, it wasn't a surprise really, people made pass for Fernando, but hey, who's complaining.

We finally arrived at a table, in the private part of the club, and there was the Spanish national football team. Well, part of in anyways.

"Fernando, tan pronto has conseguido una chava?" (Fernando, so son and you already have a girl?) David Villa asked. I think they thought I didn't understand Spanish.

"Elejiste muy bien Nando. Esta Buena," (You picked very well Nando. She's hot!) Cesc Fabregas eyed me up. I blushed a bit, but bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Gracias, son muy amables," (Thanks, your very kind.) They stared at me in shock. "Yeah she knows Spanish. In fact I found I found her cussing off the bartender in Spanish at the bar," he said chuckling.

"Well, he wouldn't pay attention to me," I said pouting. The guys all laughed.

"Well, anyways, let me show you who's who, although I bet you already know,' Fernando said to me.

He started pointing at each of the boys and saying their names, "David Villa," he said pointing at the forward. "Sergio Ramos and the player winked at me. He did the same for the other 3 guys, Iker Casillas, Pepe Reina and Cesc Fabregas.

"Alright," Fernando said after he was done and we were all talking, "You met them, I've paid my debt, and now we are going to dance, come on," he said pulling my hand.

"Hey," I protested, though I went along anyway, "I wasn't done speaking to them,"

"Yeah, well I was done sharing you," he grabbed my waist and started dancing against me one the dance floor. "You know, it's a shame I didn't win, I really wanted my prize," he whispered into my ear, well, he couldn't very well whisper with the music blaring, but you get the point.

"Well, I guess you do get a consolation prize," I grabbed on tighter to his neck and he leaned down to meet my lips. When our lips touched I went blank, the only thing I registered was the softness of his lips and how good it felt to feel them move in synch with mine.

After a few minutes we pulled apart to breathe, he was smirking and he had a gleam in his eyes.

"Do you want another shot?" he asked grinning.

"Do you really have to ask?"

He smiled and led me back to the bar. After we drank our shots we went back to dancing, and we continued this pattern until we were pretty much passed out.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" hiccup, "Or should I walk by again?" he started laughing hysterically and I just stared at him confused. _Why would he walk by again? _Oh! I get it! I started laughing uncontrollably too. "I get it! Funny!" I pretty much yelled at him.

He stopped chuckling and tried to look serious, but then he hiccupped again and started laughing. "No seriously, do you?"

"Yeah, I do get the joke, I'm drunk not stupid,"

"No, I mean, do you believe in love at first sight?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess I do,"

"Well, do you love me?" he asked looking into my eyes, trying to make it a profound moment, but he kept hiccupping and it kind of ruined it.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Then let's get married!"

**Thank you **_**fernandoluva**_**! You are my first reviewer and I will forever be grateful!**

**I'm not really proud of this chapter, although I do like the end. Well hopefully you like it!**

**Please review! It's my motivation!**

**Tell your friends!**

**Love,**

**Alex**


	4. A Wedding Ring to be Exact

**Chapter 4**

_**Previously on Waking up in Vegas…**_

"_Well, do you love me?" he asked looking into my eyes, trying to make it a profound moment, but he kept hiccupping and it kind of ruined it._

"_Yeah, sure, why not?" I said shrugging my shoulders._

"_Then let's get married!"_

Ughh, my head throbbed in pain. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them because of the blinding sunlight. I felt like throwing up, and my head felt like as if it were being attacked by a woodpecker. I tried opening my eyes again, this time shielding them a bit with my hand. Once I adjusted my vision and I sat up a little, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a big, spacious room, it had cream-colored walls, and it looked luxurious, with lush white carpet, a sitting room (from where I could see), and it had a huge window facing the city. That was where the sun light was streaming from, even though the curtains were partially closed.

The bed I was on was very comfortable, but the sheet was all a mess, and tangled up. I jumped when I heard a loud noise. It sounded like a snore, so I looked around. Then I saw him.

I screamed and fell of the bed, taking the sheet down with me. But he was as tangled as I was so he crashed down on the floor after me. I hit the floor with a loud thud, and a scream, and he fell down on top of me. He was able to put his arms out so he didn't totally crush me.

We stayed still catching our breaths and I just closed my eyes trying to think. I was so confused, where was I? How did I end up her?

He, or should I say Fernando untangled himself from the sheets and got off of me.

"Umm…wha-…are you Ok?" he asked confused while grabbing his head as if in pain.

"I'm fine, I think…um where are we?"

"My hotel bedroom, do you remember anything that happened last night?" he said while standing up and offering me his hand.

I quickly took it not sure if I would be able to stand on my own. "Umm, not really, I think-" I gasped. That's when I saw it.

I looked at my left hand and saw a huge diamond double ring on the finger next to my pinky. It was white gold whit little diamond studs around the bands and one of the rings had a big diamond on it.

I just stared at it, feeling dread. I started to hyperventilate and Fernando was shaking my shoulders trying to make me snap out of it. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"My hand," I was able to get out shakily. He immediately took my hands and checked them. When he saw the ring his eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Wha-what is tha-that?" he stuttered, still clutching me hand and staring at it. "It's a ring. A wedding ring to be exact," I breathed out.

"I know that!" he snapped, "but what is it doing there?"

I just stayed quiet, feeling a bit faint, I couldn't get enough air. _What am I going to do! I am 25! I'm not ready for a husband yet! Let alone some guys I just met at a club yesterday! What about me future! My job! Oh My God! My PARENTS! _

Now I really couldn't breathe. "Alexandra, breathe, relax. We can still figure this out, we just have to calm down," he said in a soothing voice, but it had little effect on me. He guided me to a sofa and sat down next to me. "How can I calm down? We're fucking married!" I started yelling. "What is there to figure out?"

"Look let's take a shower, get dressed, we can go to your hotel if you want to get some fresh clothes, and then we can figure out how to sort this mess out," he said with a composed expression. I guess having a plan helped calm my nerves, so I just nodded and asked him where the bathroom was. I went directly to it, and shut the door behind me.

I was in a sort of trance while I turned on the shower and peeled off the shirt I was wearing. I hadn't even noticed that I was wearing his shirt, it smelled of leather, his cologne and alcohol from last night. Steam started to come from the shower so I got in. It was scalding hot, but I didn't care, it was helping relax my shoulder and back. As the hot water hit my back, my head started to clear and I was able to think better.

I calmed down, after taking a few breathes and after washing my hair and my body, I got out of the shower and dried myself off. That's when I remembered that this wasn't my hotel room so I wouldn't have fresh clothes, I would have to wear the ones from the previous night which were out in the room. I wrapped the towel around me tightly and got out of the bathroom.

When I walked out the room wasn't such a mess, and there were 2 cups of coffee on the table, and my clothes were all on the bed. Fernando came out of the suite's kitchen, "I thought you might like some coffee before we leave."

"Thank you, so what's the plan?" I asked while heading toward the bed to grab my clothes.

"Well, as soon as I'm done getting dressed, we'll head out to breakfast where we'll be meeting my agent. I'm hoping he'll know a way out of this situation." He said heading to the bathroom.

I nodded, and he went in the bathroom. I started to change into my clothes, and then went to get my coffee. I kept drinking it not really wanting to think about all this, and about 20 minutes later Fernando emerged from the bathroom in only a towel. Wow, that was a sight. His torso was still a glistening wet, and his hair was slicked back. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door to get changed.

He came out wearing a grey t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I said getting up from the table and grabbing my purse.

"So, do you want to go to your hotel to change?" we got into the elevator, where we were the only people.

"Um, yeah that would be great, I also want to check on my friends and let them know where I am."

We went to the front desk so they would bring Fernando's car and waited outside. "Listen, I have to ask for a favor, can you please not tell anyone, not even your friends, about… this? Until we figure out what to do?"

"Of course, don't worry I won't say anything," the car showed up and we got in and left the hotel.

"So, what hotel are you staying at?" he asked, while we sped down streets.

"In the Bellagio," I said, looking out the window.

When we got there I told him to wait for me outside. I quickly got on the elevator and went to my room. I walked in and everything was quiet and dark. I tried to tiptoe in, so as to not wake them and have to explain myself.

"Where are you going?" said a voice to my right. I jumped in the air and screamed.

"Don't do that!" I snapped when I saw it was Kayla.

"I thought you were asleep," I asked her while walking to my room.

"I've been up like 40 minutes, but I decided to let Kathy sleep, I was wondering where you were,"

I started looking for something to wear and decided on a loose light blue tank top and some beige shorts. I quickly changed into them and looked for some shoes.

"So where were you?" Kayla asked patiently.

"Mmm, I stayed the night with this guy I met at the club," I decided to tell the truth, well part of the truth.

"And where are you going now? Not to be nosey, but I kind of would like to know where my best friend is,"

"I'm going to get some breakfast with him," I said while putting on my brown platform wedges. "Listen, I'll call you guys when I'm done and I'll tell you all about it," I said as I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"And I'm sorry for leaving you with Hangover Kathy," I said smiling a bit.

"Don't worry about, see you later! Have fun!"

I closed the door and rushed back downstairs. Kayla was always a friend to rely on, she cared about us so much, and we cared about her as well. She was like our little sister, Kathy and I would always stand up for her if someone was pushing her around.

I walked out of the hotel and spotted Fernando's black Aston Martin parked on the street. I walked over and got in. "Ok, I'm ready let's go."

We arrived at a nice restaurant 20 minutes away from my hotel. We went in and waited at a private corner of the restaurant for Fernando's agent to arrive.

I was looking around the restaurant, when a man in a grey suit walked up to our table. He seemed to be around his late 30s early 40s, and had a full head of brown hair, and shiny white teeth. He gave us a big smile and offered me his hand. "Hello, I'm Fernando's agent, nice to meet you,"

Although the expression on his face was pleasant but I knew that he was pretty pissed by the tight, tense grip of the handshake. He sat down, ordered a coffee, and began with telling us something that would change our lives.

**Hello peoples! I hope you like this chapter; I promise the next one will be filled with drama! And I'd like to thank Sunkiss06 for review and of course Fernandoluva! Thank you soo much! But I need more reviews! I'll try to update as soon as possible! **

**Ba Bye**

**Alex H.**


End file.
